A Tale of Two Fathers
by JaneAlpha
Summary: Almost three years ago my life changed forever when a potions accident had a very unexpected result. A baby... in the bottom of my cauldron! I, Harry Potter, have a son with one Severus Snape; and no we are not together... yet. SSHP Snarry!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Friday 6th March 2001 17.47pm**

Harry walked through the familiar halls of Hogwarts quite glad that most of the students were in the Great Hall eating their dinners. He shifted the boy on his hip thinking how heavy he was getting now; the boy frowned at him clearly informing Harry that he didn't like being jostled about. The child just received a smile for his efforts. In the depths of the school the pair came to a halt in front of a life size portrait of Salazar Slytherin; the portrait glanced to them and gave a sigh.

"It's been two weeks already has it?" He asked Harry in a saddened voice. The man just laughed.

"I think you missed him really. It's the Quidditch season so he'll be here most weekends. Dunderheads." With one last desperate look, the portrait swung forwards revealing a comfortably furnished living room. Harry stepped in spotting the dark haired man sitting behind his desk at the back of the room and at about the same time so did his son.

"Papa!" The boy cried out wriggling out of Harry's arms. Severus Snape had already stood up and moved away from his desk before his son hurtled in to his arms. "I missed you." he told the man sincerely as Harry busied himself placing a brightly coloured rucksack down on the sofa. He glanced up at the pair who were whispering softly to one another then opened the rucksack and took out a tub of ointment.

"Have you been good for your Daddy?" Snape said a little louder inviting Harry into the conversation.

"Orion, why don't you put your toys away in your room?" Harry told the boy motioning to the rucksack. "You know your Papa doesn't like clutter." He watched as the boy clung a little tighter to the dark man's neck but did as he was told with one raised eyebrow. Once he was safely out of earshot, Harry moved around the sofa and lent on the back of it.

"You have something to tell me which you fear I will not like." Snape's dark eyes flickered to Harry's making him feel like a school boy again. Of course he had only left school two and a half years ago so that wasn't such a distant memory.

"Orion burnt his arm the other day. I've been treating it with this burn salve." He held up the tub he was holding, and Snape snatched it from him taking the lid off and sniffing it. "It should be fully healed by Sunday but you need to put that on him every night."

"And pray tell how he came to receive this burn?"

"He was helping Oliver make dinner while I was at training. You know how impatient he can be..."

"...and how easily distracted Mr. Wood can be," Snape countered causing Harry to flush angrily. It was an argument they had on a regular basis; Snape didn't like Oliver and didn't trust him with his son.

"Severus please it was an accident. Just leave it for once." To his surprise, the man did just that, and a moment later, Orion bounded back into the room. Snape had made it very clear that they were not to argue in front of their son and he had agreed whole heartedly with the man. Arguments were not for little ears. "I hope you put all your toys away properly, Ri." The boy just nodded before demanding to be picked back up by his Papa. "Alright then I'll be off. I've got a match in the morning." Snape reached into his pocket for something producing what looked to be a cheque.

"The latest royalties payment came in. This is your percentage... A little more than three thousand galleons." Harry thought that Snape must hate sharing a creation of a potion with him even though the Potion Master's percentage was a little higher than Harry's as he had been the one to test and publish the findings once the initial potion had been created. During that potions class during Harry's seventh year when they were making a fertility potion for some of Hagrid's beasts and that one fateful moment where Harry was about to add the frog spawn by scraping it in with his silver blade before he had added the bat's wings. The Professor had spotted the mistake and raced over to try and stop the pending explosion that would be caused by the frog spawn. He was too late though and actually made the situation worse and, as he reached for the frog spawn, Harry had cut him with the blade and also himself; in shock he'd dropped the blade in to the potion as well. The potion went up in smoke and much to everyone's surprise a tiny new born baby was left squirming at the bottom of the cauldron; the biological son of Severus Snape and Harry Potter. The potion was a big seller of course; it allowed homosexual and infertile couples to conceived children of their own for the first time. Orion Severus Potter-Snape was perfect in Harry's eyes; the boy was the spitting image of Harry apart from his almost black hair and lips which were much thinner than Harry's own. Harry moved forwards and took the cheque from pale hands replacing it with the tub of burn salve. He then took the boy's face between his hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good for Papa. I'll miss you." Harry told him. "Love you."

"Love you, Daddy." Orion's green eyes glistened with tears as they always did when one of his parents left him. Harry decided it was probably best to make a quick retreat; he almost ran from the rooms with a quick 'See you Sunday' feeling the loss of his son profusely.

**Sunday 8th March 2001 - 18.09pm**

Severus arrived at the door of Harry's London flat with Orion in one hand and the rucksack in the other. He knocked on the varnished wooded door and waited patiently for it to open. It was... By Oliver Wood. The ginger haired man nodded briefly to him before opening the door wider to admit them both. Once they were in the living room Orion freed himself from his grasp and ran off presumably to find Harry.

"He's not here, Sport." That stopped the boy in his tracks and made Severus turn to face the man who had just thrown himself back down on a brown leather chair staring at the television set.

"Where is he?" They both asked as the same time; Orion coming to stand beside Severus. Wood shook his head glancing at the pair.

"I hate it when you two do that." He muttered referring to their similar personalities; he looked back towards the television watching the muggle sports game again. "Harry's not back from training yet. He'll be back soon though; have you had your dinner?" The boy nodded. "Good. Then go and get your jim jams on before Daddy gets home will you?" Once he was gone Wood motioned for Severus to sit down clearly assuming he would be waiting for Harry's return.

Severus cleared his throated to get the other man's attention. "Harry told me that Orion burnt his arm while he was helping you?" He couldn't help but find out Woods side of the story.

"Yeah, you know what he's like doesn't listen to a word anyone says and decided to try and take the pizza out the oven on his own. Burnt his arm on the oven door." Severus eyes narrowed, granted, Orion had his moments like all children but he listened when someone told him not to do something.

"Where were you when it happened?"

"Blimey; what is this? The Spanish inquisition?"

"I'm merely trying to discover how the incident happened."

"Orion disobeyed me and ended up getting hurt. Harry said his arm would be healed by now anyway." Orion's arm was healed but Severus still wasn't happy that he had received the burn in the first place. A tense silence fell over the room; Severus decided to go and see if he could help Orion but was stopped in his tracks at Wood's next words. "I'm going to ask Harry to marry me. I'm not asking your permission or anything but I just felt you should know." Severus decided not to say anything but carried on down the corridor to Orion's room where the boy was waiting for him book in hand.

"Please Papa." He held the book towards Severus who took it. He helped the boy in his bed and tucked him in sitting on the edge of his bed and began to read the book. The story was about a little boy whose parents had a new baby and how the boy helped his parents to look after his new baby sister. Severus couldn't help but imagine the baby girl with red hair and green eyes just as he imagined Harry and Wood's child would look. It was ridiculous to feel jealous of Wood Severus knew that. He and Harry had never been together but they had a child together and to Severus that was special. It wouldn't be so special if Harry had children with Wood would it? He knew he shouldn't begrudge Harry a happy stable life... He'd passed over that chance.

"He loves that book... Of course it sounds much better when you read it." The man turned to find Harry leaning against the doorframe; hair ruffled from the wind, face sweaty from the hard workout, and clothes muddy. Severus gave him a small smile as Harry came over to the bed and leaned over Severus to place a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead. He glanced over his shoulder at him. "You've tired him out."

Severus coughed awkwardly his senses overwhelmed by Harry's strong scent. It was a little disconcerting how arousing he found that smell. He stood up and away from Harry. "I'll take my leave then."

"I'll see you on Friday." Severus watched Harry for a moment as the man carefully took Orion's arm inspecting it closely for any remnants of the burn.

"It healed fine." Harry jumped slightly as he had clearly thought that Severus had left but then nodded. He flashed a bright smile at Severus.

"You know he gets more and more like you every day. How old where you when you learned how to smirk?" Severus chuckled at that it was true that Orion had many traits of his own personality but he felt that he had inherited the best of Harry's as well; his affectionate nature, kindness, and friendliness towards others. Severus found it hard to make it down a single corridor at school without Orion trying to befriend one student or another.

"May I use your floo? Dumbledore asked to see me this evening." All the teachers had floo access in their chambers and offices but the only floo in Hogwarts that was able to be used for transport purposes was located in the Headmasters office and though Severus usually apparated to Hogwarts gates he felt he would rather not spend the entire walk up to the office thinking about Harry and his pending engagement.

"Of course I'll unlock it for you now." Harry brushed past him as he left the room and went back to the living room Severus following close behind.

"He asleep?" Wood asked as they entered.

"Yes. Severus managed to have him asleep before I got back; it's a minor miracle." The brunette waved his wand in a few complex maneuvers and the fireplace burst to life. "There you go. Floo powders on the fireplace." Severus watched Harry step towards Wood as he moved towards the fireplace.

"I was three."

"Sorry?"

"When I first learnt how to smirk. Dumbledore's office." With that he had stepped into the flames and was gone.

**19.23pm**

Dumbledore and Severus were seated either side of the Headmasters desk.

"He's going to propose."

"Who is?"

"Wood is!" Snape huffed as Dumbledore tried to keep a knowing smile from his face.

"You don't like the idea?"

"Of course I don't like the idea. He's lazy; all he ever seems to do is sit watching that blasted muggle contraption. What kind of role model is he for Orion?" The dark haired man fumed.

"Be fair, Severus, the boy was badly injured a few months ago. He's had to retire from Quidditch altogether. It will perhaps take him a little while to discover what path his life should follow now," Dumbledore reasoned.

"You can't play Quidditch forever. He should have had a plan in place; Harry does."

"Harry has a child to think of; a person's rationality greatly changes when there are children involved. You for one should be able to understand that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only that you changed once you had a son. You accepted Harry into your chambers without argument, you gave him the time of day that you wouldn't have before, and I believe you grew to care for him very much while he was staying with you. Your behavior changed greatly towards Harry in ways I thought I would never see." The old wizard's eyes twinkled as he recalled a particular memory of the pair of them. Orion's first smile had been presented to them in the busy Great Hall. Severus and Harry took turns looking after him during meal times; some days he would sit at the Gryffindor table and some days the head table. On this particular day Severus had the baby but he was being very fussy and it was not ten minutes into the meal when the potions master had stood up and marched towards the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore had watched as Severus passed the baby to Harry and how the young saviour had begun cooing at him; something he knew his Professor refused to do. Then, right there, in the middle of the hall Orion Severus Potter-Snape smiled for the first time which resulted in his Daddy's smile growing even wider and for his Papa to grace the hall with a small smile too all the while never taken his eyes from his son or Harry. That's how Dumbledore knew he cared for Harry.

"I defy you to not care for the father of your child!"

"I wasn't suggesting that there's anything wrong with it, Severus, just merely pointing out that without a child you and Harry would have never put your differences behind you. I had hoped that Harry might stay with you in the castle indefinitely but, alas, it was not to be." Snape narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. He had been trying to find out why Harry had suddenly left the castle two years ago and so for he had not found out.

"He couldn't stay here forever. He needed his own life..."

"Which you now disapprove of." Dumbledore tutted.

"I don't disapprove of his life just his choice of company." It was the truth. He admired the life Harry had made for himself and their son; he was a successful Quidditch player, had a nice spacious apartment in a pleasant area, and kept Severus informed every step of the way.

"Have you told him?"

"Of course. He just brushes me off. Orion had a burn which I am positive was a result of Wood's shorter than average attention span."

"I'm not sure what there is to be done, my boy," the old man said with a sigh leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands together to survey the potions Professor better.

"There is nothing to be done I was merely informing you that I do not approve of the situation."

**A/N: I know, I know! I should slap myself on the wrist for starting a new story before finishing A Life Time! But it's so nearly there and I really wanted to try a Snarry and my muse just demanded I start it! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing!**

**A big thankyou to my beta Natalya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday 11th March 2001 22.36pm**

Severus Snape sat in his office finally able to get on with some of his marking after sending two seventh years back to their respective dorms after a grueling detention brewing potions for the hospital wing. That would make them think again before not handing in their homework. Now he was able to mark the homework for the rest of the class who had managed it. His marking was interrupted by his fire flaring to life indicating a floo call.

"Severus?" A small voice called out which he recognized immediately as Harry.

"I'm here." Standing up from his desk quickly and coming over to kneel down in front of the fire. It was then he noticed the distressed look on Harry's face even through the flames. "What's happened?"

"I need you to pick Orion up from the Weasley's in the morning." His voice was thick; a sure sign he had been crying.

"Harry what's going on?" Severus demanded.

"I... It's..." Harry couldn't continue as he lost his grip over his composure. "Sorry I can't." He gasped out before ending the floo call. Severus took a split second to make his decision leaving his office and half running to the headmaster's hoping that Harry hadn't locked his floo after ending the call. He shouted the password at the gargoyle from half way down the corridor and murmured a few choice swear words at the slow moving stairs before finally entering the office. He barely spared Dumbledore a glance before stepping through the floor with a quick promise of an explanation upon his return. He almost sighed in relief when he found Harry perfectly fine and curled up on the sofa. Harry wasn't so happy to see him though as he cried even harder. Severus took a mild calming draught from his robes and offered it to Harry who took it gratefully his sobs finally quieting but his tears still flowing freely.

"Harry, tell me what's happened," Severus demanded trying to keep his voice soft once he was sure the potion had taken affect. He knelt down in front of Harry to see his face properly.

"Oliver." He almost growled at the mention of Woods name. "He proposed." Now there weren't many times that Severus Snape admitted he was confused but this was most definitely one of them. Wasn't Harry supposed to be happy Wood had proposed? There was clearly something he was missing here.

"I'm not quite sure I see the issue, Harry," he said as gently as possible.

"I didn't know he was going to ask and I certainly didn't expect it. When someone asks you to marry them you're supposed to be happy right? I wasn't. As soon as he said those words I just knew we weren't meant to be together. I just imagined it all; the wedding, having kids, growing old. I wasn't happy and neither was Orion. He doesn't like Oliver you know. I thought it was just you saying things around him but then I realized you'd never do something like that; you're so careful and considerate of his feelings. Oliver wasn't; he said plenty of bad things about other people in front of Orion. He's so negative you know... He wasn't, not before the accident. He was charming and funny and happy. He's changed and I didn't see that until tonight. As soon as he asked I realized everything you said about him was true; he's lazy, hardly pays attention to Orion or me, and he's not the kind of role model I want for Ri. I don't love him Severus; not like I..." Harry was cut off by the front door being slammed open. Both he and Harry jumped up; Severus' wand was out pointing at the irate Wood who was storming into the living room.

"How dare you leave me standing there like that?" the man almost screamed. He'd never looked less attractive; his face was bright red from anger and his mouth was set in a harsh snarl. "Oh I should have guessed you'd be here poisoning him against me! What have you been telling him, eh?" Harry positioned himself between the two his face still wet with tears.

"He was worried that's all."

"Worried!" Wood scoffed, "That great bat doesn't have the heart." Severus emitted a low warning growl at that. Being insulted by this low life was not something he would accept easily.

"I would suggest you keep your insults to yourself, Wood." His voice was as level as always wand still pointed at Woods chest.

"Severus, put your wand down for Merlin's sake you'll just make him angrier." He did as he was told flicking his wand back into its holder attached to his right forearm.

"Harry, I don't understand you. We've lived together for four months. I thought this was something you wanted. Instead you embarrass me in front of the whole restaurant; even the press was there." Severus was willing to bet that the press was there because Wood had tipped them off. Attention seeking was another flaw that he had noticed even though Harry tried to shy away from it. He thought it was one of the things that drew him to Harry; his thirst for fame.

"It isn't. I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry but I just don't." Harry shook his head and looked at the floor, and Wood's face flushed darker with anger.

"You don't want to marry me but you had a kid with him for Merlin's sake." The red head's arms flung forwards festering to Severus as if he was some sort of animal.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I? Not that I'd give Orion up for anything." Harry's hand grasped Severus forearm and squeezed. He almost rolled his eyes even though Harry was in the middle of a blazing row he was still trying to comfort others around him. Shield them from pain; in other circumstances he would have shook Harry off but Severus took great pleasure in the fact that it would anger Wood even further.

"You didn't have a choice but you could have stopped him from seeing him. You're Harry Potter; the ministry would give you anything." Wood blew out a breath and threw his arms down. "You won't marry me but you chose to bring a child up with a Death Eater." Severus clenched his fist to stop himself from lashing out at the man. This was not his fight and Harry would not thank him for getting involved.

"Severus is a good father. You don't give Orion the time of day! Don't think I haven't noticed that you're happiest when he's away or in bed." Harry removed his hand from Severus arm to gesture at Wood.

"Why would I want him around all the time when he's just like him? If we had our own children I'd love them just as much as I love you. Marry me." Was this man delusional? Insult a man's son in one breath and then ask him to marry him in the next. Severus watched Harry carefully as he took a calming breath closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"No." He said firmly, defiant green eyes blazing.

"Why not?" Wood cried desperately.

"I don't love you!" Harry screamed finally losing his patience. That seemed to be the last straw for Wood who lurched forwards and slapped Harry hard across the face. Before he'd even moved back Severus had his wand trained over Wood's heart. The room was silent apart from Harry's quiet sobs and Wood's panting. Dark eyes penetrated into chocolate brown ones showing the man that this was a serious offense he had just committed.

"If you ever touch him again don't think I won't hurt you. I know plenty of _legal_ spells that would make you wish you'd never been born. Leave." Wood stood his ground defiantly.

"This is my home." His fists where clenched and face was flushed. He was about to answer when he felt a hand on his arm pushing it down.

"This is not your home Oliver. It never was and it never well be. Leave now before I call the Aurors and don't think I won't. I'll forward your belongings to your mother's house." Harry turned away then and Wood tried to grasp his arm but Severus sent a quick stinging hex to his hand. Wood rubbed his hand and gave Severus one last sneer before storming out of the flat slamming the door on his way out. Severus turned around and was surprised to see a very composed Harry considering the nature of the altercation. Green eyes look at him solemnly.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that." Severus just shook his head dismissing the apology and watched as Harry drew his wand from his robes. "Will you help me change the wards? I wouldn't put it past him to come back for round two."

After the wards where changed, Harry made them some tea and they sat at the kitchen table. "I've been stupid haven't I?"

"No, you were right. Wood has changed. He was a different boy when he was at school. Sometimes people can't cope with the hand that life deals them; it changes them for the worst. You couldn't have known."

"Thank you for being here. Will you be able to take Orion tomorrow? I know you have classes but I just can't..." Tears welled up in Harry's eyes once more, and Severus held up his hand to try and stop them before they fell.

"I'll make arrangements. Take as much time as you need." Severus stood banishing his cup to the sink. "I shall take my leave if you no longer require my assistance? Perhaps you should ask Granger to come over," he added knowing the girl was away at University though he was sure she would come straight over if Harry needed her.

"No I'll be fine," Harry assured him as they walked over to the fireplace. Severus turned to him and grasped him by the chin angling his face towards the light so he could better see where Wood had hit him. The skin was still pink and it would most definitely bruise.

"I'll send something for this when I get back. Does it hurt?" He asked letting go of Harry's chin.

"A little," the man admitted.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything on hand for the bruising but I have an ointment which will take away the sting." He took a handful of floo powder turning away from Harry.

"I'd very much appreciate that." Harry bowed his head.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow. Don't hesitate to floo me if you need anything. Hogwarts." It was very late when he arrived back in the Headmaster's Office but Dumbledore still sat behind his desk demanding to know every detail of what had happened. The headmaster was disappointed in Wood and vowed to keep a closer eye on him from now on now that he seemed to have made an enemy out of Severus. He finally bid him good night and returned to his quarters where he placed a floo call to his Godson. Upon seeing Severus face in the flames at such an hour Draco Malfoy immediately became worried.

"Severus! Do you know what time it is?" The blonde asked leaning closer to the fire.

"Vaguely. I have a favor to ask you." Straight to business.

"Go on."

"I need to exploit your role as my son's Godfather tomorrow. Harry and Wood split up and he's in no state to look after him and I'm in class all day. Do you think you could manage it?" Draco's face took on a surprised look at hearing that Harry and Wood had split up.

"Of course I can. I'm missing the little bugger to tell you the truth. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco asked sitting back in his chair as if getting ready for a bedtime story.

"That lazy bastard hit him right in front of me." Anger rose in him again thinking back over Harry and Woods argument; perhaps he should have stepped in sooner.

"I'm sure you taught him a lesson though didn't you?" Severus cringed a bit at the confidence behind the sentence. Did people really think he lost control so easily?

"Not really. It wasn't my fight. I threatened him and sent a stinging hex his way when he couldn't do as he was asked. I have to admit that I was curious to see how Harry dealt with it."

"Did he do you proud?" A hint of a smirk on Draco's face told Severus he expected Harry to have put Wood in his place.

"I don't think we will be seeing him again soon." Or he very much hoped they wouldn't anyway.

"I don't want to pry, much, but how did this all come about?" No of course he didn't want to pry. He trusted his Godson though; he may like to hear about the latest gossip but he was never the one to spread it.

"He asked Harry to marry him and he couldn't take no for an answer."

"Well I never! I thought they were smitten."

"Woods attitude has been getting progressively worse since he had to retire from Quidditch. Harry finally realized that he wasn't who he used to be and he certainly wasn't a person he wanted around Orion," he said with a small shrug.

"And he clearly made the right decision." The conversation was shifted then. "When are you bringing Orion around?"

"Early. Before my first lesson. Be up."

"I will. Sweet dreams, Uncle Sev." Severus shook his head at how innocent and childlike Draco acted sometimes even though Severus knew he was far from it.

**Thursday 12th March 2001 7:39 a.m.**

When Severus apparated to the Weasley house that morning, he realized that it was probably the earliest he had ever been there; yet the house was already teaming with life. A warm cup of coffee was placed in his hand by Arthur who hurried out of the kitchen to see if Molly had Orion dressed yet. The potions master sat there listening to the house's occupants bustle about above him getting ready for their day. Ginny had hurried down at one point, waved a greeting at him, then flooded off to her receptionist job at the ministry. A few seconds after she had left, Ron burst through the kitchen doors tying his tie while holding a brown file under his arm.

"Snape. I've asked Mum to keep Ri entertained for a few minutes as I wanted your help with something. Do you have time?" Ron asked placing the file on the table. Severus had great respect for Ron Weasley. His battle plans had been essential to their win against Voldemort and the man had only been a seventh year when he had made them. He had been highly accredited for it which had helped him rise quickly through the Aurors.

"I need to leave here by 8am if I'm to make my first class on time." Ron glanced at the wall clock assessing if he had enough time to explain everything with a nod which was more for his own benefit, he sat down across from his ex-professor.

"I'll make this quick then. As you know I manage most of the security measures regarding Harry that come through to the Aurors." Severus nodded shortly. "Well that's mainly threatening letters which once delivered are forwarded straight to us. I'm sure Harry doesn't know how many letters of a threatening nature he actually receives. Well getting to the point: these letters usually come under two categories; stark raving mad lunatics and, rarely, death eaters. However, he's been receiving letters once a week, always on a Friday, from someone for five weeks now and this guy doesn't fall under either of these categories. His letters are different seemly calm and well thought out; crazy of course but sane at the same time. He holds some sort of grudge against Harry over Quidditch. That's why it's so strange he never makes any mention to Voldemort just Quidditch. All we know is that this wizard is somewhere in Britain and that he was at school at the same time as us. I was hoping that you'd look over them and see if you could identify the writer or perhaps ask some of the other professors. It's imperative that we talk to this guy and make sure he's not a further threat."

"Of course I'll look over them. If he's Slytherin I should easily be able to identify the hand writing if I cross reference it with my records. If not I could ask the other Heads of House to do the same." Severus wandlessly scorgified his mug then sent it back to the mug rack.

"If you could do that I'd be very grateful." Ron slid the file across the table. "Here's copies of all five letters and I'll send the next if it comes tomorrow." Severus nodded shrinking the file and putting it in his inside pocket to study later.

**"**Harry fire-called this morning explaining what happened. So...Thank you." Severus just raised a questioning eyebrow. "You know for being there when Oliver went off like that. To think I liked the bastard when they first got together."

"People can be easily misjudged, Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded thoughtfully. "If that is all, I'd like to get off. Inept students to teach and all that."

"Of course." The man stood up and went to the staircase. "Your Papas here, Ri." Severus heard the boys footsteps almost immediately. Orion hurried downstairs and climbed into his lap flinging his arms around his neck and clinging for dear life.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked the boy quietly. Orion just shook his head.

"He's been that way since I told him you were picking him up not Harry." Molly informed him as she came into the kitchen with a slightly worried expression on her face. Ron frowned a little and reached over to ruffle Orion's hair.

"What's up, little man?" The boy finally turned around to sit in his father's lap his eyes downcast, lips pouting.

"Is Daddy mad with me?" The adults all looked at each other each equally confused as to why the boy would think that Harry was mad with him. It wasn't the first time that Harry had been otherwise engaged and Severus had had to pick him up.

"No of course he isn't. Why would you think that?" he asked his son running a hand up and down his back to sooth him.

"Oliver told me he would be but I had to cry."

"You had to cry?" He shot questioning glances towards the other two but they, too, were none the wiser.

"He said that if I cried when Daddy went then he would be mad. Is he very mad?" The green eyes looked up at him tears threatening to fall.

"I think he's talking about last night. He was a little upset when Harry left." Severus understood now; Wood had obviously told the boy not to cry as he wanted Harry in a good mood to propose. He was angry that he had threatened the boy with Harry being mad with him.

"You listen to me, Orion; Your Daddy and I would never ever be mad at you for being upset. If you are feeling sad then you should cry so we know that you are upset." He rubbed the boys back as his sobs subsided. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," the boy said with a little nod and Severus stood up. He nodded his thanks to Mrs. Weasley and Ron before heading towards the fireplace.

"Thank Mrs. Weasley for looking after you." Orion whispered a small thank you and waved goodbye to the pair. "I'll be in contact soon in regards to our discussion. Molly. Malfoy Manor."

They were taken straight to Draco's office in which said man inhabited. The blonde was standing near the fireplace waiting for them and gave Severus a questioning look at the boy's tear soaked face. "Orion's a little upset today. I'm sure you can make him feel better though."

"Hey, Orion. Don't you want to know what Uncle Draco has planned for you today?" Draco asked the boy stroking his hair gently to get his attention. Orion gave a small shrug prompting a sigh from Severus.

"Please be good for Uncle Draco, Orion. Try and have fun and remember Daddy isn't mad at you." He past the boy over to his Godfather and watched as he clung to Draco as tightly as he had clung to him. "I'll collect him at around 3.30pm; I've cancelled my detentions for tonight."

"That must be a first. I'm sure fatherhood made you soft, Sev." Draco laughed and hoisted Orion up a little higher. "Come on Orion I'm pretty sure I've seen a present around here with your name on it but we have to go on a treasure hunt to find it. What do you think?"

"Is it a big present?" The boy asked finally lifting his head from Draco shoulder to look at his face.

"It's the biggest present I've ever seen!" Draco exclaimed. Severus shook his head at the pair as he grabbed some Floo powder.

"Have a good day, Orion." He placed a quick kiss on the boy's forehead before turning to Draco and lowered his voice. "Try not to spoil him too much won't you?"

"Of course not." Severus didn't miss the wink he gave the boy before he flooed away.

**2.24pm**

Harry walked up the long drive to Malfoy Manor; Severus had sent an owl that morning along with some ointment for the pain and also to tell him that Draco would be taking care of Orion today. Harry had sent the owl back that morning with a letter of thanks and an inquiry of how Orion had been when Severus had picked him up. He was a little concerned when the reply came telling him that Orion was fine but a little upset and even though the man had told him not to worry about his son, he was desperate to see him. He'd spent the day packing all of Oliver's things in boxes, shrinking them, and sending his owl to his mother's. If that wasn't depressing he didn't know what was yet he still stood by his decision. Harry was greeted at the door by a polite House Elf who's asked him to wait in the entrance hall while he brought Master Malfoy. It wasn't two minutes before Draco stepped into the doorway.

"Harry! I didn't realize you were picking him up yet. Sev told me 3.30." Draco motioned him forwards towards the hallway.

"I wasn't going to come but I wanted to make sure he was alright. Severus told me he was a little upset that I didn't pick him up from the Weasleys?" Draco flashed him a soft smile of understanding leading the way through the manor.

"He was a little clingy this morning, but he's fine now. He's in the kitchen helping the house elves bake a cake... for you. His suggestion of course though I'm not sure if it will work out." The blonde stopped then in front of a door which Harry assumed led to the kitchen. He turned to Harry and regarded him seriously for a moment before reaching up with one pale finger and touching his cheek softly. "I think you should glamour this before we go in. I don't think it would be a good idea for Orion to see it." The bruise was quite faint but it was noticeable and a curious child, like Orion, would definitely ask about it.

"Could you...?" Draco just nodded and touched his wand tip to Harry's cheek with a whisper of a spell. His face felt warm but Harry wasn't sure if that was from embarrassment or not. "Thank you."

Draco opened the door and Harry followed him into the kitchen which looked like a complete disaster zone. There was flour everywhere and house elvess running around trying to clean it up. Orion stood at the counter mixing a bowl of something that didn't look too appetizing while another house elf gave him instructions and added ingredients to try and fix the mixture. Harry laughed when he noticed that his son was full of flour too. That's when Orion noticed him and immediately stopped what he was doing throwing the spoon behind him which an elf scrabbled to catch.

"Daddy!" he cried while jumping off the chair he was on and running into Harry's arms.

"Hey, I came to see if you were alright." He stroked the boy's head which created a dust of white powder to fall towards the floor.

"I just missed you, Daddy."

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up this morning," Harry told him and stood up but Orion just clung to his legs.

"S'ok," was the boy's muffled reply. Draco stifled a laugh then.

"You do realize you're full of flour now, Potter." Harry looked down at himself and realized he was right. The clothes he wore, which where clean not half an hour ago, were now covered in fine, white powder. Harry raised an eyebrow at Orion.

"So it seems. It's a little unfair how Uncle Draco is perfectly clean while we are full of flour don't you think Orion?" The boy caught onto his meaning and gave a very Slytherin smile before turning towards Draco.

"Don't even think about it," the blonde warned but Orion had already set of at a run. Draco turned and ran, too, behind the counter though Harry was faster using his wand to tip a bag of flour over and all down the front of Draco's robes. "You didn't!"

"I think you will find I did." Harry bent forwards laughing at the affronted look on the other man's face. CRACK! A cool liquid dripped down Harry's head and he looked up just in time to see Draco throw another egg which hit him square on the chest mingling stickily with the flour already there. "You're asking for it now, Malfoy. Orion, quickly, behind the other counter."

That's how Severus found them; each one of them as dirty as the other. Their hair was sticky with the gloopy substance the different foods made when they melded together. House elves were running about trying to clean up all the flour, eggs, sugar, butter, and milk, which had missed their targets.

"Can I not leave you alone for even a day?" The food fight immediately ceased at the sound of his voice.

"Severus!" Harry dropped the egg he was about to hurl at Draco as if it were a hot potato. The shock at the Potions Master's arrival had no effect on Orion though who hurtled into his legs.

"We're having a food fight!" he giggled excitedly though Severus could only grimace at the sticky cream mixture now smeared all over his pants. Harry quickly pulled the boy off.

"Orion, remember that you're all dirty," He told the boy softly who gasped at seeing the mess he made of his father's pants.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"That's quite alright," he told him while spelling his pants clean; "Unfortunately I don't think any amount of magic will get you clean." The boy laughed.

"I think there's a change of clothes in his bag," Draco told them looking between Orion's fathers not missing the awkward silence. It was clear they wanted to talk but didn't want to do it while Orion was in hearing distance. "Come on, Orion, let's go get cleaned up." He obediently took Draco's hand and was led from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were picking him up." Severus stated and motioned for them to leave the kitchen much to the relief of the house elves. "I can't talk to you when you look like that." Harry shivered as he felt Severus magic wash over him cleaning the flour and eggs from his clothes and skin. He felt his hair realizing it was still sticky; he needed a shower.

"I wasn't going to; I was just a little worried about him." They walked down the hall together. "Could you still take him tonight though? I'm not sure I'm ready to try and explain why Oliver isn't living with us anymore."

"I'll take him." Severus replied without a moment's hesitation and Harry nodded. "If you want I could tell him."

The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think we could tell him together?"

"If that is what you want. Would you like to do it tonight?" Harry shook his head.

"When do you need me to pick him up tomorrow?"

"I don't. I've given my seventh Years study leave and I only have one other class which Dumbledore kindly offered to cover." They paused as they reached Draco's office to finish their conversation. "If you want him back at yours..."

"No, no. I just thought you needed me to have him. It's very kind of Dumbledore to offer to take your class. And you…It's kind of you to reorganize your day for Orion." Harry paused looking up into Severus' face for a moment. "Could we tell him when you bring him over on Sunday?" Severus nodded his acceptance and they entered the office to find Orion now in a clean pair of clothes though Draco was still very messy.

"I think someone needs a bath." Severus raised eyebrows at Orion's sticky head. "Get your stuff together and we'll get back to Hogwarts."

"Aren't you taking me home, Daddy?" Orion asked with big eyes.

"Daddy has to go the training."

"You're not mad?" Severus almost growled thinking of the conversation he had had at the Weasley's.

"No I could never be mad at you. Come here and give me a hug before I go." Orion gave Harry a big squeeze before gathering his things together including the new toy Draco had bought him.

"Thanks for having him, Draco." Harry called by the fireplace. "I'll see you two on Sunday."

Once he was gone Draco made his way over to Severus making sure Orion was out of ear shot. "That bruise was nasty. What sort of low life does that to someone they supposedly love?" He asked in a sharp whisper; Severus shook his head.

"Was he ok when he arrived?" he asked still watching the flames that Harry had just disappeared into.

"A little solemn but he seemed much better once he had seen Orion." Harry lived for Orion it didn't take a genius for anyone to realize that. "I'll check on him tomorrow if you want?"

"I'd be grateful if you did." Draco nodded and moved away as Orion came over to hug him.

"Thank you Uncle Draco."

"Anytime for my favorite Godson. Now off with you and get in the bath." Severus thanked Draco again before flooing off to Hogwarts.

**21:12pm**

After bathing Orion, feeding him, cleaning his clothes, and reading five books to him; Severus finally had chance to pull out the file that Ron had given him earlier. He sat on his arm chair by the fireplace and pulled out the five letters. Of the first four; two contained newspaper cuttings of Harry catching the snitch on two different occasions. The letters went on to explain why he didn't deserve to catch the snitch and the mistakes he had made during the match that should have cost the team the game. They all demanded he quit the Quidditch team even claiming to have sent complaints to the Quidditch association about him cheating. There was a note next to this by Ron stating that the Quidditch association had received an anonymous tip off that Harry was taking controlled Potions to enhance his performance. These claims were not looked into as Harry was tested like all the team before every match for potions. One letter even went as far as to claim that he and Wood shared a mind bond which helped give their team an unfair advantage back when Wood still played. Though there was something different and more desperate about the fifth letter.

_Potter,_

_After your win on Saturday I assume you intend to ignore my previous letters asking for your resignation from professional Quidditch. You think just because your boyfriend doesn't play anymore that that makes it any more fair, but he's still helping you while he sits in the crowd. I saw him. He gave you an unfair chance at Hogwarts ,too, by letting you play Quidditch even though you were only first year. Now he's helping you even now along with Snape who I know is supplying you with Potions. _

_I've asked you to leave Quidditch and you have ignored me. Now I'm going to have to do something about it_.

The letter was unsigned like all the rest. Severus read it again, frowning. It made him feel very uneasy and he realized why Ron had asked for his help. Whoever had wrote this was clearly jealous of Harry's Quidditch career; a jealously which steamed back to Harry's time at Hogwarts. It was strange, though, because even though Harry had received threats from deranged dark wizards and dark lord fanatics; the thought that someone would begrudge Harry's Seeker skills was frankly ridiculous which made Severus believe they were more dangerous and unstable than the others who threatened him. They had obviously been at Hogwarts in Harry's First Year. That gave Severus seven years' worth of Slytherin handwriting to compare. It was going to be a long night but it was something that needed to be done quickly. He briefly thought about asking Ron to warn Wood about the letters seeing as he clearly held a grudge against the man for letting Harry on the team but then decided against it as it would give the man reason to contact Harry and that was something that Severus really didn't want.

**A/N Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Thank you to my lovely beta Natalya for putting this chapter right!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**JaneAlpha x**


End file.
